un deseo pedido una estrella fugaz si se cumple
by DIL NEVILLE
Summary: Alex wolf de 13 años nunca creyó en eso de pedirle un deseo a una estrella fugaz pero un día algo le hará cambiar de opinión. Entren, lean y si les gusta dejen review.


**Disclamer:** No soy dueño de Naked Brother band ni de sus personajes, solo hago esto por diversión.

**Nota:** Se que Nat todavía seguía saliendo con Rosalina en los últimos episodios pero después de su beso con el francés, ya no se llevaban tan bien por eso lo puse con Christina pues para mí su relación con Rosalina no tiene futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Los deseos pedidos a la estrellas fugases si se cumplen<strong>

Alex Wolf observa con melancolía atreves de la ventana de su cuarto. Allá, a lo lejos se podía ver una estrella fugaz a travesando el cielo nocturno. Cualquiera persona que lo viera le hubiera dicho que aprovechara para pedir un deseo pero hacia tiempo que él había dejado de creer en esas cursilerías. Sin embargo y a pesar de los años que habían pasado, no había podido olvidar aquella vez… aquella última vez en que pidió un deseo a una estrella fugaz.

_-¿Te divertiste cariño? – dijo Jesse cuando ella y Alex regresaba a casa después de haber terminado el día de campo que ellos habían tenido, ante la insistencia del niño._

_- Claro que si – dijo Alex con sinceridad. – No creo que haya algo mejor que pasar un día de campo con mi único amor. – Añadió el niño ilusionado._

_- Alex creí que ya lo habíamos hablado - dijo Jesse decepcionada pues veía que era vano tratar de hacer entender al chico que ellos nunca podría ser una pareja. – Me halaga que un chico tan dulce y bueno como tú crea estar enamorado de mi. – Continuo haciendo un último esfuerzo por hacer entender al niño; después de todo esa fue la principal razón por la que accedió a darle gusto cuando le pidió ir ese día de campo los dos solos – Yo soy demasiado grande para ti y nunca podríamos estar juntos. _

_- Ya veraz que cuando sea grande, la edad no te importara – replico el pequeño Alex._

_- Lo único que pasara cuando seas grande, es que encontraras a alguien de tu edad, te enamoraras y te darás cuenta que lo que creías sentir por mi era solo era una especie de amor platónico – insistió Jesse._

_¿Amor que? – pregunto el pequeño Alex sin entender a lo que Jesse se refería._

_Jesse hizo un gesto de darse por vencida y busco algo con que cambiar el tema. Al mirar al cielo se dio cuenta de que una estrella fugaz cruzaba el firmamento._

_- Alex mira, una estrella fugaz hay que pedir un deseo – le dijo al niño mientras señalaba a la estrella en el cielo._

_- ¿De vedad crees en esas cosas Jesse? – pregunto Alex incrédulo._

_- Por supuesto que si; ahora pide tu deseo antes de que la estrella se pierda de vista – le apresuro Jesse._

_El pequeño Alex cerró sus ojos y pensó su deseo._

"_Deseo que algún día pueda tener un beso de mi verdadero y único amor"_

Y aunque ahora sabía que Jesse no era su verdadero amor, también estaba seguro de que ese deseo no se cumpliría, no solo porque habían pasado casi seis años desde entonces sino por que la persona de la que realmente se había enamorado ya tenia novio.

- ¿Qué haces hermanito, pidiendo un deseo a una estrella fugaz? – dijo Nat entrando en la habitación.

No, yo no creo en eso de…. Espera… ¿Cómo sabias que acaba de pasar una estrella fugaz? – le pregunto Alex con suspicacia.

La vi pasar mientras regresaba de mi cita con Christina.

- Bueno, me voy a dormir – le dijo yendo hacia su cama. –Buenas noches – añadió cuando se hubo acomodo en ella.

- Buenas noches – contesto Alex.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

Alex se encontraba camino al parque de patinaje, el día anterior había quedado encontrarse ahí con su mejor amiga Juanita para enseñarle el nuevo truco que aprendió. Solo deseaba con todo su corazón que no estuviera acompañada de su novio pues si fuera así tendría que irse para que los celos no le consumieran. Efectivamente Juanita era la chica que Alex realmente amaba; a decir verdad, sabía que sentía algo por ella desde hacia mucho tiempo pero no fue hasta hace un año que se dio cuenta de que ella era la única chica de quien estaba realmente enamorado y para cuando se decidió a decírselo, ya era tarde pues aquel día ella, llena de emoción y con una sonrisa en el rostro le conto que Edward Carrot, el mejor patinador adolecente de todo el estado le había pedido que fuera su novia y que lo había aceptado.

Para su desgracia cuando llego a la pista de patinaje y busco a Juanita, la encontró cerca de las barandillas conversado con su novio; un chico delgado, pelirrojo y que era un poco mas alto que él.

Había pensado irse y así evitarse el mal rato pero al acercarse a ellos pudo notar que lo que parecía una simple conversación, era realidad una discusión, así que decidió acercarse mas a ellos y ver que pasaba.

- Creo que ya no tenemos nada más que decirnos – le dijo enfadada Juanita a su ahora ex novio.

-¡Espera! - dijo Edward en tono autoritario, cuando vio que Juanita se disponía a irse. – Tú has de saber que hay muchas chicas que se morirían porque yo les propusiera lo que a ti y eres una tonta por no aceptarlo. – añadió con arrogancia.

- La única tontería que he cometido en mi vida fue el pensar eras un gran chico – replico Juanita enfadada y se dispuso a irse una vez mas pero Edward le sujeto del brazo con fuerza impidiendo que se fuera.

- ¡Tu no te vas hasta que yo diga que te vayas! – le dijo Edward sujetando la fuerte del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –le exigió Juanita forcejeando con Edward para soltarse de su agarre.

– ¡Tu no te iras hasta que hayas terminado de escucharme! – le espeto Edward sin dejar de sujetarle el brazo.

- ¡Te dijo que la soltaras! – grito la voz de Alex detrás de él y sin darle tiempo reaccionar le pego fuerte en la cabeza con la patineta que traía en sus manos.

De inmediato Edward soltó a Juanita dando un grito de dolor y sujetándose le cabeza.

- ¡Alex!- dijo Juanita al ver a su amigo que estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Te hecho daño Juanita? – le pregunto Alex.

- No – le aseguro Juanita que se había alejado de Edward unos pasos - Gracias por tratar de ayudarme - añadió sonriéndole.

¡Esto no se va quedar así! – dijo Edward quien al parecer ya se había recuperado del golpe recibido y se había puesto en guardia para pelear contra Alex.

- ¿De verdad piensas pelear con ese bulto en tu cabeza? – le pregunto Alex tranquilamente.

- ¿bulto? – Edward se escudriño la cabeza en busca del chinchón al que se refería - ¡Auch!- exclamo al encontrarlo y tocarlo con su mano. Aun le dolía mucho.

- Por ahora me iré - dijo Edward alejándose un poco de Alex – Pero no se les ocurra decirle a la prensa sobre esto. – dijo antes de alejarse de ahí.

- ¡Ja, no te preocupes, no creo que a la prensa le intereses tanto! – le grito Alex burlonamente.

-¡Cierto, el que hayas ganado un campeonato estatal de Skatebording no te hace tan famoso como estrella de Rock! – añadió Juanita antes de que se perdiera de vista. Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a Alex.

- ¿Y por qué terminaste con él? – le pregunto Alex cuando ya se había ido, sin poder evitártelo.

¡¿Como sabes que termine con él?! – pregunto Juanita sorprendida. - ¡¿A caso has estado espiándonos?! – Añadió un tanto disgustada ante esa idea.

- Por supuesto que no – negó rotundamente Alex. – Vine aquí para enseñarte el nuevo truco que aprendí como quedamos ayer – le explico. – Al llegar te vi con él, pensé en irme pero al notar que discutían no pude evitar acercarme haber que pasaba y fue cuando escuche que terminaste con él.

-Ya entiendo –

- Entonces, ¿Vas a decirme por qué terminaste con él o no? – insistió Alex.

- Bueno, digamos que quería que nuestra relación pasara al siguiente nivel – dijo Juanita esperando que Alex entendiera a lo que se refería pues era algo tan sucio que no se atrevía a decirlo claramente.

- ¿Te refieres a…? – dijo Alex sin atreverse a decir lo que estaba pensado.

- Si – le confirmo Juanita sabiendo que Alex había entendido lo que quiso decirle.

-¡Se le zafo un tornillo! – dijo Alex exasperado. - la verdad nunca me gusto ese tipo – comento – Pero nunca pensé que llegara a proponerte ese tipo de cosas. – finalizo todavía un poco irritado.

- Y pensar que lo creía un chico lindo y caballeroso – dijo ella con una mezcla de tristeza y desilusión. – Pero bueno ni siquiera vale la pena pensar en él – añadió mas animada pues no pensaba entristecerse por alguien que no lo merece. - ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu nuevo truco? – le sugiero.

- Claro – dijo Alex – Pero necesitamos ir al medio tubo

- Que esperamos - dijo Juanita entusiasmada por ver el nuevo truco de su amigo.

- ¡Espero, Juanita! – le de tuvo la voz de Alex cuando Juanita ya había avanzado unos pasos en dirección al medio tubo.

¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Juanita al volverse y notar que su amigo no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

- ¿Tengo que decirte algo? – dijo Alex empezando a sentirse nervioso.

- Pues dímelo – le apremio Juanita sin darle importancia pues en verdad deseaba ver su nuevo truco.

Alex lo pensó por unos segundos, sabia que lo mas probable era que Juanita no le correspondiera pues acaba de salir de una mala relación pero también sabia que sino se lo decía de una vez por todas, nunca lo haría y hasta era probable que alguien se le adelantara. Así que tomo aire y comenzó.

- Yo…. Estoy enamorado de ti – le confeso Alex al fin

Juanita no pudo más que sorprenderse pues nunca espero una confesión así por parte de su amigo.

Alex suspiro resignado pues la expresión en el rostro de Juanita lo decía todo.

- No te preocupes, se que no podrás corresponderme todavía – dijo Alex resignado. –Pero espero que algún día… - Pero Alex no pudo seguir hablando pues Juanita le había dado un tierno beso en los labios.

Alex aunque confundido y sorprendido por la efusiva reacción de su amiga correspondió gusto a aquel dulce beso.

¿Y eso porque fue? – pregunto Alex cuando se separaron – No es que no me gustara - le aclaro – Pero no creo que tu seas de esas chicas que cambian de novio a cada raro. – finalizo.

- Por supuesto que no tontito – le dijo Juanita un poco ofendida, aunque en cierta manera entendía la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Alex confundido

- Alex, yo también estoy enamorada de ti – dijo Juanita y al ver que su amigo parecía incrédulo añadió – Me di cuenta de ello hace un par de semanas, cuando te vi salir con Melanie Duffy, por alguna razón que entonces desconocía me disgustaba verte con ella, después de meditarlo un tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti y que lo creía sentir por Edward era solo porque me sentí encantada con sus atenciones y sus detalles. –le explico.

- Solamente salí con ella para ver si lograba olvidarme de ti pero me di cuenta que eso no servía, así que termine con ella hace un par de días – dijo Alex. - Pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo – añadió.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Si ya sabias desde hace varios días que del que estabas realmente enamorada era de mí – comenzó Alex - ¿Por qué no rompiste con Edward en ese momento?

- Te parecerá ridículo – dijo Juanita – Pero él era tan lindo y atento conmigo quería encontrar el momento de terminar nuestra relación sin lastimarlo mucho – le explico – Bueno, así era hasta que comenzó a hacerme ese tipo de proposiciones… ¡Todavía no puedo creer que sea tan falso! – comento enfadada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

- Ya no vale la pena que pienses en eso – le sugirió Alex ahora tienes a tu lado a un mejor chico - le aseguro refiriéndose así mismo.

- Bueno, vamos al me dio tubo, ya ver tu nuevo truco – dijo Juanita.

Caminaron hacia el medio tubo pero justo cuando ya faltaban unos pocos pasos para llegar a él, Alex se detuvo una vez más y en su rostro tenia una expresión de haber recordado algo importante.

- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? – pregunto Juanita un tanto fastidiada pues de verdad quería ver ese nuevo truco del que tanto le había hablado el día anterior.

- Juanita, ¿Te diste cuenta de que una cámara ha grabado todo lo que nos dijimos? - pregunto Alex un poco temeroso de que este hecho la incomodara.

Juanita miro detrás de si y vio que, a respetable distancia se encontraba uno de los camarógrafos que siempre seguía a los miembros de la banda grabándolos para su documental. No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco pues en verdad se había olvidado de ello pero luego su expresión cambio por una sonrisa.

¿No te importa que nos hayan visto a nivel nacional? – le pregunto al ver su expresión.

- No – le aseguro Juanita – Así todas las chicas sabrán que tu corazón, ya tiene dueña.

Alex no pudo más que sonreír al oír su comentario y dijo:

- Entonces, hagámoslo oficial. ¿Juanita quieres ser mi novia? -

- Por supuesto que si – respondió Juanita con seguridad.

Después de eso, Alex enseño su nuevo truco a Juanita y mientras lo hacia un pensamiento vino a su mente:

"Los deseos pedidos a la estrellas fugases si se cumplen"

Y descubrirlo lo hizo feliz.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo creer<strong> **que publique esto pero les diré lo mismo que dije en un foro.**

**No soy muy fanático de esta serie pero la vi gracias a una pariente que si es fanática y hasta le llegue a encontrar cierta gracia a la serie pero el único capitulo que realmente me gusto fue El de El Tío Miles porque fue el único donde dejaron una moraleja pero esta idea vino a mi en una noche de insomnio y decidí publícala para cooperar con este fandon que no tiene ningún fic en español. **

**Si les ha gustado por favor dejen review. Críticas constructivas también se aceptan. **


End file.
